


Ficlet Collection

by clockwork_spider



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Mostly prompts from tumblr1. Ayura & Tetora & Lili, "Don't Cry"2. Joodoh, Keishuk - Sleep Deprived3. SooHak - Ghost4. SooJae - Sleeping Beauty





	1. Don't Cry (Tetora, Ayura & Lily)

“Don’t cry,” Ayura had told her. Her hand, softer then, held Tetora’s tightly. 

The boy she liked made fun of her boobs, so she broke his nose. He called her ugly and shouted that no one would want a savage woman. 

“I’m not crying,” Tetora said, as she wiped away her tears, “I’m too good for him anyway.” 

It was always Tetora who found herself heart broken, and Ayura would always be there, swordhands more and more calloused, telling her, “don’t cry, Tetora.” 

“I’m not a child anymore, you know,” Tetora would say, “I don’t cry over boys anymore.”

Ayura would nod, and continue to hold her hand. 

Ayura was there when Tetora lost her first lover. A city guard who used to send her flowers and pieces of cheap jewelry, who treated her like a lady and admired her strength, who followed them around like a puppy. He overdosed on Nadai. 

“Don’t cry,” she said, wiping away Tetora’s tears. 

“I’m not crying,” Tetora answered, through gritted teeth, clutching the hair ribbon he had given to her. 

* * *

When the blade ran through her abondomen, Tetora thought, _It’s over._ All she could hope for was for Ayura to get here in time, for her to take Lady Lili and Yona and run. The man raised his sword at Lili and Yona, but Tetora couldn’t move. She couldn’t do anything. 

And as her vision blurred, she remembered Ayura’s calloused hands, holding her own. Ah, was she crying again? She could hear Ayura’s voice, telling her, “don’t cry.” 

She thought, _I wish I could see Ayura right now._

* * *

Tetora woke up to the sound of quiet sobbing. It was her lady.

“Hey, I’m okay,” she smiled, raising her hand to wipe away Lady Lili’s tears, “don’t cry.” 

 _Aya aya_ , was this what she looked like to Ayura all the time? 

Her hand was clasped tightly in calloused ones, Ayura’s. Ayura, whose eyes were red. 

“I’m not crying,” said their young lady, wiping away her tears. 

Her eyes met with Ayura’s. Together, they smiled. 


	2. Sleep Deprived (Joodoh, Keishuk)

It was soon after their meeting when Joodoh found Keishuk dousing his face with water.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Staying awake,” answered Keishuk. Who looks even more sleep deprived than usual. He had been looking rather sleep deprived ever since the encounter with Yona at Xing.

“When was the last time you slept?” Joodoh asked.

"I slept last night,” answered the advisor, picking up yet another scroll to look over.

“By your desk?”

"I can rest and recharge anywhere.”

“Go to bed, Advisor Keishuk,” Joodoh deadpanned. Out of everything, this was the family resemblance.** For what he’s worth, Keishuk took his job very seriously. He’d be no good to anyone if he’s burnt out.

Keishuk didn’t even look up. "These documents aren’t going to process themselves.”

“Then pass them onto someone else. I’ll look them over-“

“No,” Keishuk snapped, setting the scroll on the table with a loud clack, “you have no idea what’s at stakes here. We planned this for years and now she shows up. And if you even thought of the importance of this, of how easily everything could fall apart, you’d have told me. He would have told me.”

For a moment, Joodoh was stunned. It was difficult to tell whether Keishuk was shaking from anger or exhaustion, but this was the first time Joodoh had witnessed any sign of human emotion from the man.

“You should sleep, Advisor Keishuk,” Joodoh said again, more gently this time, “he does trust you. Burning yourself out isn’t going to make him trust you any more or any less.”

“I don’t need him to trust me,” said Keishuk, irritated, "I need him to do his job.”

“He has been.”

Keishuk gave him a look, before returning to the documents.

Later, Joodoh came back to the advisor with his face against the table, completely out. He remember the numerous times he found Soowon in the same position. Funny how family resemblance worked.

Soowon’s robe was set on his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Or whatever measurement of time Kouka people use.   
> **See Soowon-Keishuk Sibling theory


	3. Ghost (Soohak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for 3-sentences AU prompt from Ehyde.

“Paranormal investigator, huh? That’s neat!” Soowon said, and there was that familiar amused twinkle in his eyes. Hak missed it. 

“Yona wants to help the ghosts. Fulfill their wish, give them closure,” Hak answered, fondness in his voice.  

“Hak?” Yona sat down beside him. “Who were you talking to?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay context:
> 
> Yona can see ghosts. Hak cannot (normally). One day their childhood/highschool friend, Soowon, suddenly appeared back in Hak’s life. Hak was happy to reunite with Soowon until he realizes that Yona couldn’t see him… Hak tries to find out what Soowon’s lingering regret is so he can help Soowon move on. He investigates Soowon’s murder. 
> 
> Soowon, on the other hand, seems to be satisfied with just chatting with Hak about mundane things and catching up. Hak have no choice but to play along, wanting to find clues to Soowon’s murder. 
> 
> Hak solved the murder and Soowon was still there. Soowon starts “fading”, losing his memories and sense of identity. Their conversation starts looping because Soowon would forget what he said. 
> 
> Eventually, Hak realized that Soowon liked him. Soowon’s one regret was never confessing to Hak. Soowon admitted that he wanted to spend more time with Hak instead, so he’s dragging his time in this world for as long as he could. Soowon says that everyone will die eventually, so it didn’t matter to him if he “moves on” while he’s still himself or slowly fades away. 
> 
> Hak asked Soowon if there was anything he always wanted to do with him, like a date or anything. Soowon laughed and said he just wished he got a chance to be part of Hak’s life. So Hak takes him to all the places in his life in the past few years. He visits all the places Soowon lived/worked at. They really catch up on lost-time. By the end, Hak confesses to Soowon. Soowon smiles and says “I like you too,” looking more alive than ever before fading away as himself.


	4. Sleeping Beauty (SooJae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaeha does a dramatic retelling of the Sleeping Beauty at the HHB+Friends New Years Sleepover.

“The Dark Dragon shoves Prince Won against the wall, his eyes stormy and passionate. The prince let out a whimper of pain, never has he been trapped by arms so strong…”

“Um…” 

“He let his body go limp in the dragon’s strong, powerful arms.”

“Where is this story going?”

“The dragon gave pause, he’s never seen eyes so beautiful, so soft, filled with so many emotions. As the dragon lowers his guard, Prince Won STABS HIM THROUGH THE RIBS… WITH HIS SWORD! The Dark Dragon gasped ‘You…’ he said, with venom of his dying breath, a betrayed look in his eyes as his life faded away.” 

“Wow, prince Won sounds like a bastard,” commented Soowon, tossing a popcorn at Jeaha, who paused in his story to catch it with his mouth, and failed. 

“This is highly OOC,” Hak commented. 

“But it’s kind of fun, no?” Soowon commented, getting himself a flick on the forehead by his companion. 

“OKAY! Calm down, children! No more interruptions!” Jaeha clapped his hands. 

“So, having defeated the Dark Dragon, Prince Won enters the chamber of the sleeping beauty. Upon a bed of roses laid the most beautiful man the prince had ever set eyes upon. Long green hair splayed across a supple, sculpted body. Mesmerized, prince Won leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft, perfect lips. Amythest eyes fluttered open, and Prince Won found himself lost within them.

“'You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes upon,’ said Prince Won. 

“'I know’ I answered–I mean–the Sleeping Beauty answered. His voice was the sweetest Soowon… I mean… Prince Won has ever heard.”

“Wait…wait wait… YOU’RE sleeping beauty?” Kija commented in disbelief. 

“I don’t know what I expected,” commented Yoon. 

“Um, yeah, clearly I’m the eye candy of the relationship, no offense, darling.”

“None taken, gorgeous,” Soowon said with laughter in his voice. 

“Um… Excuse me? Have you seen Soowon? Soowon, dump him, he’s clearly blind,” Yona, somehow, has taken personal offense on his cousin’s behalf. 

Soowon has already folded over himself from laughing. 

“ANYWAY! Allow me to keep going on my story! Geez, you rude people! So yeah they lived happily ever after The End! You are now allowed comments, praises, questions for the narrator…”

“Droopy eyes, we need to talk about your fantasies about me and Soowon. Also both the Sleeping Beauty and the Prince has serious personality issues I don’t think they’ll work out.”

“I mean we can all agree that you’re hot. Plus their issues makes them complicated intriguing characters.” 

“Jaeha please…” Soowon was actually blushing, face in hand, though he was still laughing so it’s still a win. 

“Well, this one’s taken,” Hak said, arms wrapped around Yona, “I’m a strictly monogamous man.” 

Now it was Yona’s turn to blush. 

“Pssshhhh suit yourself hotstuff.” 

“God can you guys please go PDA elsewhere? My eyes, they burnnnnnnn,” Lili complained, while taking photos for Snapchat. 

* * *

“You know…” Soowon whispered, before they sleep overtook them, “if you want me to wake you up with good-morning-kisses, you could just say so.”

“That sounds amazing,” Jaeha whispered back, “I want to wake up seeing the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen every morning.” 

Soowon chuckled softly, “I can get you a mirror.” 

“No need, your face is enough.” He didn’t even need the lights to see the deep blush on Soowon’s face. 

“For god’s sake SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP!” Lili shouted from across the room. 


End file.
